William Sadler
William Sadler (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Die Hard 2 (Die Hard 2: Die Harder)'' (1990) [Colonel Nicholas Stuart]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of his cohorts, including Franco Nero and Vondie Curtis-Hall) when Bruce Willis ignites the trail of fuel leaking from their plane, blowing it up. (Thanks to Neil) *''Hard To Kill'' (1990) [Senator Vernon Trent]: Although he survives the film there is an alternative ending in which he is burned to death after being thrown into his own lit fireplace having been impaled on a poker during a struggle with Steven Seagal. *''Rush'' (1991) [Monroe]: Presumably killed when Jason Patric rams his head repeatedly against some prison bars as he tries to choke Jennifer Jason Leigh through the jail cell (though I don't know any other details it's unclear if he died or not). (Thanks to ND) *''Trespass (Looters)'' (1992) Perry: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Ice-T (who is also shot). (Thanks to Michael) *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight (1995)'' [Brayker]: Mortally wounded after being clawed across the chest by a possessed Ryan O'Donohue. This is because Ryan is one of Billy Zane`s demons; he dies shortly after passing his responsibilities on to Jada Pinkett Smith. *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood (1996)'' [Mummy]: Plays a mummy who is seen talking to the Crypt Keeper (voiced by John Kassir) (Played for Comic Effect). *''Solo'' (1996) [Colonel Frank Manning/Improved Solo]: Playing a dual role, "Manning's" neck is snapped by an android; "Improved Solo's" skull is crushed by Mario Van Peebles, on top of being severely wounded when Mario puts an explosive charge in William's side. (Thanks to ND) *''Ambushed'' (1998) [Jim Natter]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by William Forsythe and Robert Patrick. (Thanks to ND) *''Disturbing Behavior (1998)'' [Dorian Newberry]: Commits suicide/sacrifices himself by driving his truck over the dam in order to destroy all of the mind-altered "Blue Ribbon" students. *''The Hills Run Red'' (2009) [Concannon]: Stabbed to death by Danko Jordanov when Tad Hilgenbrink encourages Danko to kill William. *''Machete Kills (2013)'' [Sheriff Doakes]: Neck broken by Demian Bichir, on top of Demian chopping off his arm. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: The Man Who Was Death (1989)'' [Niles Talbot]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Two Fisted Tales'' (1991 TV) [Mr. Rush]: Killed in an explosion after pulling the pin from a grenade in an attempt to kill the viewing audience (Played for Comic Effect). *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Extreme Measures (1999)'' [Luther Sloan]: Commits suicide by activating an implant in his brain rather than be captured; the rest of the episode takes place inside William's mind as Colm Meaney and Alexander Siddig attempt to get vital information from his mind before he dies. (Thanks to Neil) *''Criminal Minds: Reckoner (2009)'' [Ray Finnegan]: Shot in the head and chest by Tom Ohmer in William's restaurant. His body is shown afterwards when Thomas Gibson and Joe Mantegna discover him. *''Hawaii Five-O: Pilot (2010)'' [John McGarrett]: Shot in the head by James Marsters after learning of the killing of his brother (Norman Reedus) by Alex O'Loughlin. We only see James firing. *''Park Avenue: Lazarus'' (2013) [Nate McKenny]: Killed by Misha Kuznetsov with his body then being absorbed into the building by the lost souls of the drake. *''The Blacklist: General Ludd (No. 109) (2013)'' [Sam]: Smothered with a pillow in a mercy killing by James Spader to spare him a slow, painful death from cancer and to keep him from revealing the "secret" to his adopted daughter (Megan Boone) that James is her surrogate father. *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Take (2014)'' [Big Jim]: Shot to death by D.J Cotrona and Zane Holtz in a parallel reality after D.J and Zane enter in "The Labyrinth". (Not sure if it counts as a "Death scene" but is the only time that William appears in the whole series). *''The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'' (2014) [Simon Stagg]: Stabbed in the stomach by Tom Cavanagh. *''Z Nation: Zombie Road (2015) ''Custer Brains eaten by a blaster zombie off-screen. We just see the blood splatter on his truck. His truck then explodes in the distance. Gallery Stuart's_death.png|The explosion of the plane (containing William Sadler, Franco Nero and many others) in Die Hard 2 Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1950 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Martial artists Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character